A Valentine Surprise for Edd
by Hopsb12
Summary: Someone has a very special Valentine planned for Double Dee


Eddward Vincent was standing at his locker getting his books for his next class when he heard a commotion in the hallway. He looked to see Nazz coming down the hallway with a heart-shaped balloon tied to her wrist and in her other hand was another bunch of heart-shaped balloons. Every now and then she would stop and look at a list she was carrying and then call to someone and tie one of the balloons to their wrist. He smiled as he saw the happy look on their face when Nazz told them who the balloon was from.

The cheer squad had held a fundraiser in which they sold Valentine's day balloons to be delivered to the student and had garnered permission from the office for the students to wear the balloons during class. The rule was that the recipient had to wear the balloon or their wrist for the whole day. Double Dee thought to himself that class was going to be interesting with how many balloons that had been sold. He laughed when he saw his friend Ed prancing down the hall with one of the balloons tied to his wrist. As he was watching Ed's antics he noticed a certain redhead standing at his locker laughing at the tall Eds antics. That is when he noticed that Kevin didn't have a balloon on his wrist. He felt that it was odd that the most popular jock in the school didn't have one on his wrist was it because he felt it was beneath him or had everyone thought the same thing, that surely someone else was sending him one. Well since he was smiling and laughing is must be because he refused to wear one.

Double Dee felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see who it was. Nazz stood there holding out a balloon and smiling. "Surely that isn't for me, Nazz."

"Yup, Double Dee it has your name written all over it."

"Who is it from?"

"Don't know, the person who purchased it didn't sign a name. The money and a note were stuffed into my locker. All the note said was to give you a heart-shaped balloon and that someone loved you. It also said to tell you that the person would reveal themselves before the end of the day."

"Well, this is quite intriguing. I can't thank of anyone that loves me like that. It has to be a prank, but I will go along with it. I wouldn't want to spoil their fun and what harm can come of it, it's not like I have anyone to send me one." Edd grinned when he looked at the pink ribbon tied to his wrist. Here he had been thinking that he would probably be one of the few in school that didn't have one on his wrist.

He turned to ask Nazz about why Kevin didn't have a balloon but she had walked off and was talking to Marie Kanker. Edd looked at the balloon again and thought about maybe Marie had sent it. She hadn't shown much interest in him since they had started high school. She was even friendly towards him on occasion. He smiled his gaped tooth smile and headed towards his next class. As he was walking towards his classroom he passed the jocks.

"Nice balloon dork!" He turned and saw Kevin smirking at him. The redhead had bullied him during middle school be seemed to be leaving him alone since starting high school. One of the other jocks pulled out a pencil and made a motion as if he were going to pop Double Dee's balloon. Kevin grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him back against the wall. "Leave his alone Jared. Let him enjoy this one day without you guys messing with him."

"What do you care, Kevin? Probably one of his faggy friends sent it to him. I hate fags."

"That sounds like a personal problem to me, Jared. If you mess with him today, I'll see that you warm the bench for the rest of the season, and that goes for the rest of the team as well."

Double Dee went on his merry way to his class, perplexed as to why Kevin had decided to stand up for him today. Oh well, at least he would have this one day of peace from the bullying. He then began to try to figure out who had sent him this gift. He knew several of the other gay students in school but wasn't interested in any of them. He did have a crush on one boy at Peach Creek High School but knew that he would never send him a valentine. That was extremely impossible the boy he was crushing on was out of his league.

The final bell of the day had rung and Eddward was at his locker gathering his books for whatever homework he needed to finish at home.

"So Sockhead, you got a sweetheart. Who sent you the Valentine?"

He turned towards his shorter friend and said, "I don't know Eddy, they sent it anonymously but said I'd find out at the end of the day. Still, I figure it was a prank and that whoever it was would never let me know and everyone would get a good laugh."

"Let's blow this dump, I've had enough of this place for one day, I am glad tomorrow is Saturday, I got a date lined up with Lee and Ed is taking May to see a movie. I guess you will go home and study as usual. At least I'll be getting some tonight." Eddy smirked.

The boys walked home discussing their plans for the weekend. When they reached the cul-de-sac they parted ways with the other two Eds going home to get ready for their dates. Double Dee walked up to his front door and saw that there was a large heart with ribbons taped to the door. One of the ribbons was attached to a red envelope. What a surprise, well this let him know that whoever sent the balloon knew where he lived. He opened the envelope and inside was a cute valentine's day card with just the words be mine written on it. He turned the card over and saw writing on the back it said that Edd was invited to dine at the Beeches Restaurant. It was an upscale place attached to the finest hotel in the city.

A note also fell out of the envelope. Edd picked it up and read what was written there. It was in a handwriting that he didn't recognize. It read I've wanted to ask you out forever, please join me at the Beeches at 8 pm. When you get there just tell them that there is a reservation for Eddward Vincent. When you get seated I will make myself known. I've had a crush on you since ninth grade please don't stand me up. PS don't bring your obnoxious friends.

"Oh dear, I will have to dress for dinner." Edd hurried up the stairs to his room and pulled out his best dress clothes to make sure all was ready. Which everyone that knew Double Dee would know that they were.

Just as he finished dressing he heard a car horn sound outside in his driveway. He was just about to order an Uber when the interruption came. He hurried down the stairs and out to his driveway. The driver of the car rolled down his window and said, "I'm here to pick up Eddward Vincent, are you Eddward?"

"I was just fixing to order a ride."

"Well hop in, you ready?"

"Yes, just let me lock up." Edd ran to his door and locked it and then hurried back to the car and got in. "I'm going to the Beeches."

"Yes, I already know, somebody must have wanted to make sure you got there, looks like you got a hot date tonight."

"Well sweetie, I hope you have a great time."

It didn't take long to reach the restaurant and Edd got out and went inside. He walked up to the man by the door and said, "I'm Eddward Vincent and I have a reservation, has the other party arrived yet."

The man looked down at his book and said, "not yet." He led Double Dee across the restaurant to a table with a large bouquet of flowers, the man pulled out a chair and said "here's your table sir. Your, server will be with you shortly."

Edd saw a card attached to the flowers and pulled it off and read the card. It read, Love you. It wasn't signed. Just as he finished reading the card the waiter arrived to take his order. "I'll just have an iced tea and wait for my guest to arrive. The waiter hurried off to get his drink. When he returned he held a note in his hand. "The other party called and said for you to go ahead and order and eat, they are running a bit late. He... I mean they said that you should order whatever you want and that the meal is paid for. I heard the roast beef is to die for tonight. From what I have been hearing the chef put his all into it this evening."

"Sounds good, I'll have that."

"Very good sir, I'll bring it as soon as I can."

Double Dee looked down at the menu and saw the price. He blanched and handed the waiter the menu. When the man had left to go place his order Edd checked the balance on his debit card to make sure he could afford the meal it this did turn out to be an elaborate prank. Someone was sure going through a lot of trouble to prank him if that were the case.

After Eddward had dined to his fill even down to after-dinner mints and coffee he saw the waiter approaching. "I hope everything was satisfactory, Sir?"

"Everything was great, I just wish my dinner guest had shown up," Edd said as he pulled out his credit card.

The waiter waved away the proffered card and said, "No need sir, the check is paid down to even a great tip. I was told to give you this after you were done. Have a great evening sir."

Eddward opened the envelope and read the note inside. It read If you still want to find out who I am, come to room 1023. I will be waiting."

Eddward thought for a moment, what if this was a trap? Then he thought about getting a bell boy to escort him up to the room at least then he would have a witness if something went wrong. He walked up to the main desk of the hotel and asked if he could get someone to show him where room 1023 was.

The Desk Clerk said, "Just take the elevator to the tenth floor and it will just down the hall."

Before Eddward could say anything a bellboy said, "I'll show him where it is."

Double Dee turned towards the voice and saw a tall man with teal hair standing there. He recognized this boy it was a new student at Peach Creek. He had seen him around the halls but didn't know much about him. He had heard rumors that he considered being somewhat wild.

As they were riding up in the elevator he teal haired boy turned to him and said, "They call you Double Dee, what's with that?

Edd explained to him how he had come by that nickname. The boy smirked and said, "I think I will call you Double Delicious. I've thought you looked yummy since I first lay eyes on you. Too bad you are already claimed or I'd make a grab for that fine booty of yours."

Double Dee looked at him suspiciously and asked, "Do you know who is in room 1023?"

"Yup, but I can't tell you, it's a surprise. Don't worry, you will love your surprise and if you don't just let me know and I'll whup some ass."

When they arrived at the tenth floor the teal haired boy leered at him again and said, "Double Darling you can call me Nat."

"I'll think about it, I'm still not sure about this though."

"Don't worry honey, you will have a great time. I can't let anything bad happen to you here. My dad owns this hotel and wouldn't like it if I did." Saying this Nat took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door and shoved Edd inside closing the door behind him.

Edd looked around the room. He was in the outer room of a suite. No one was in the room but he could hear someone playing the guitar in the adjacent room. As he neared the door across the room he saw that it was slightly ajar. So this was it he was going to find out who had planned all this. He stopped when he heard a voice singing.

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help falling in love with you. Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin? Oh, I can't help falling in love with you..."

Dee placed his hand to his heart to steady the beating of his heart. That voice was singing with such feeling it had to be coming directly from their heart. But wait there's more...

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be..."

The door started to swing open and a hand was reaching from the room beyond.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, oh for I can't help falling in love with you..."

Eddward reached out slowly watching the hand. His nerves got the better of him and he pulled back from the hand reaching towards him. The song continued on.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be..."

The hand flexed and made a beckoning motion.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, oh for I can't help falling in love with you..."

Eddward stood there, he didn't know what to do. From the voice and the shape of the hand, he had figured out that it was a male in the next room. The door swung fully open but all he could see was the hand. He wanted to take hold of that hand, but, that would expose his true feelings. Was he ready for people to find out that he was gay? Up until now, it had only been guesswork on their part, but if he took that hand he would admit to himself and everyone else this fact about himself. He took a step forward hoping to see who was in the room. A dim light was shining by the bed but it left the wall by the door in darkness.

He was frightened and reached up and pulled his beanie down over his eyes if this were a trick, he didn't want to see. The voice repeated some of the song. "Take my hand, take my whole life too, oh for I can't help falling in love with you..." He stepped through the door as he did he felt the hand bump his chest. He reached up and took the hand in his. What was he doing? He didn't even know who this person was. How could he be so bold?

When he took the hand he felt another arm reach around his shoulders and pull him into an embrace. He felt like he had arrived at a safe haven. He felt secure in those arms and he didn't even know who was holding him so close that he could feel the racing beat of their heart. He could smell their cologne and the clean scent of a man.

Lips were suddenly pressed against his, to his surprise he responded and as the kiss deepened he moved his hands to the chest of the other person. It was well developed. His startled brain registered that it must be a jock that was kissing him. He broke the kiss and pulled back as he did he heard a slight "Heh heh," and a whispered, "open your eyes, Dee, don't you want to see me. If not you are free to leave at any time. If you aren't into me then I won't hold you, but after all these years I had to tell you that I love you. I'm still afraid that you will reject me and that would break my heart. I love you Eddward Vincent and want to spend my whole life with you, will you open your eyes and look at me." The lips crashed hungrily into his again and a tongue swiped against his. He opened his mouth wider and let it in.

He wrapped his arms around the person kissing him and pulled him in closer until their bodies were touching. He could feel the body heat of the other person and welcomed it. He had to find out who this person was. It dawned upon him that the other person was shirtless. He brought his hands back to the other's chest and pushed him backward. He still hadn't opened his eyes or lifted his beanie so that the could see the other person.

As he pushed against the other person, he stepped back. A very sad voice said, "I guess that means you don't want me, go, leave me here in my misery then. Edd heard the door swing shut. He opened his eyes and pulled up his beanie and looked at the closed door. That voice, he recognized that voice. He had never heard it with that much sadness. He had heard it happy or being malicious but never sad. He reached out and turned the doorknob. He swung the door open and saw a nude figure on the bed with his face buried in the pillows the sound of sobbing filled the room. It was silent but the sobbing was loud to Eddward. "Kevin..."

There was no answer from the bed. Edd walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Kevin..."

Still no answer.

"Kevin, please talk to me." While he was speaking he let his wander over Kevin's body. The back was lean and veed down to a shapely butt. It was a beautiful sight. "Kevin, please..."

"What you want Edd, haven't you hurt me enough or do you want to rub it in?"

"Kevin, I.. I don't know what to say, I never thought you or anyone for that matter would say they loved me like that."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"How can you say that Dork, you are so lovable and cute."

"I am far from cute Kevin, but I think you for the compliment."

"Don't say that Dee, you are cute."

"Did you mean it, Kevin?"

"Yes, every word of that song is how I feel about you."

"Why..."

"It's how I feel about you and have since middle school."

"No, what I meant was why now, why are you telling me this now?"

Kevin rolled over and sat up on the bed leaning against the headboard and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I just couldn't take it anymore. It was eating me alive. All this time I wanted to tell you but couldn't get up the nerve. My friend Nat, you know the new kid, we were talking one day and he asked me why I never seemed to date, anyone. He finally drug it out of me that I was in love with someone and wouldn't let me alone until I told him who it was. He is the one that set this all up. But I guess it was a hopeless jester."

"I wouldn't call it hopeless."

Edd slid up on the bed until he was sitting next to Kevin. He then rolled up on his knees in front of the redhead and looked into his watery green eyes. He reached in and brought his lips to Kevin's and kissed him again. He pulled back and said, "You don't realize how long I have wanted to do that."

"So, does this mean you want to go out with me and be a couple?"

"Yes!" Double Dee said as he kissed the jock again. Kevin relaxed his legs and slid down the bed holding Edd on top of him. As they kissed he slid his hands under Dee's shirt and slid them up and down his back. Edd sat up and said, "Here let me help you." and slid off his shirt then leaned in for another kiss. Their kissing was growing passionate and Edd could feel Kevin's excitement growing. He suddenly rolled off of Kevin keeping his eyes averted. Kevin groaned at the interruption Edd just held up his hand as he undid his trousers and let them hit the floor. "Since you are already unclothed, I might as well join you. Just remember, I have never done anything like this with anyone, so please be gentle."

"That makes two of us. So we will learn as we go. I love you, Dee, I hope you can love me a little."

Dee smiled, "I've probably loved you as long as you have had a thing for me. I never thought I would have any kind of a chance with you."

"C'mere you." Kevin said as he pulled the dork back on top of him"


End file.
